Manfred and Miles
by ToxicIceCream
Summary: Time for a little family bonding.
1. The Room

Before Manfred Von Karma died in court he lived in Von Karma manor with his daughter, Franziska Von Karma and his adopted son, Miles Edgeworth.

Von Karma manor is a large mansion in the south of Germany which contains many rooms that just scream class and money. The rooms are of such high quality that many of the maids working there fantasize and talk about living in them; however there is one room nobody talks about.

I should mention at this point that Manfred's wife died soon after Franziska was born and so the house had no mistress to have sex with.

Manfred soon became sexually frustrated. He tried to resist the urge but in the end he needed to find someone to become his sex slave. For a while he considered his daughter, however she was one of the few people the cold prosecutor loved and so he could never do such vile things to her, he then considered the maids but they were too common and poor for him, then he thought of Edgeworth.

At the time Edgeworth was 16 and had a supple young body, a nice face and a good taste in fashion which turned Manfred on. Manfred would also have no guilty conscience committing perverted acts on Edgeworth as Edgeworth's father made Manfred lose a case; raping Edgeworth would be a form of revenge.

After deciding to take his frustrations out on Edgeworth he ordered a new room to be built underneath the mansion.

When it was finally done it looked amazing like any other room in the house. It had navy blue walls, gold boarders and shiny gray tiles; however this room was very different.

In the centre of the room was a cold metal operating table which had tough leather straps hanging of the sides. The straps could be clipped together to create binds that could restrain even the strongest of men.

All the walls had long cupboards attached to them which was home to many sex toys. All of the toys had a Von karma flare to them for example; gimp suits made of Italian silk, golden dildo's and diamond encrusted butt plugs.

In one of the corners was a metal shower with no curtains which were used before and after every session.

The last difference to the other rooms was the fact that this room was sound proof. No moans, screams or cries could be heard from outside this room.

The room was ready to be used.


	2. Experiment

Edgeworth was in his room, reading "the history of law" for his prosecution exam tomorrow that Manfred had prepared. Miles had to get a good mark as anything other than perfection is an insult to both him and the Von Karma name.

He had just finished a chapter when he heard a loud and commanding knock on the door. This startled Edgeworth as he had never gotten any visitors this late before. The person knocked again and Miles snapped out of his state of shock and opened the door.

Now that the door was wide open he could see who made such an intimidating knock on the door: it was Manfred.

"Edgeworth, I see you have been studying. Good boy, very good boy." Manfred spoke with a controlling tone that stirred up an emotion that Miles rarely ever felt; Fear. Manfred started smiling a sick evil smile and continued what he was saying "Now, follow me like the good boy that you are"

There was no saying no to that man. Edgeworth anxiously followed without a single word as he would be severely punished if he did. Manfred took great pleasure in knowing that people feared him like this as it made them perfectly submissive. Perfection and submissiveness are the two most important things to Manfred.

Rather than going straight to the sex room they went to the kitchen. Manfred prepared a drink for Miles and put a knock out drug in it. _It would be easier to put Miles in binds if he's asleep _Manfred thought as he placed the glass of orange juice on the table.

"Now, drink boy!" Manfred spoke in a cruel and commanding voice as Edgeworth drank the juice. Manfred pat the boy on the back and laughed once he had finished the drink and had decided to give Edgeworth a speech about obedience as the drug kicked in.

"Edgeworth, I adopted you so that you could serve me, You have known this since I adopted you and had accepted it long ago, Correct?"

Edgeworth opened his mouth and a cool, sexy and arousing voice escaped it. "Yes sir, I accepted it. I live to serve the Von Karmas."

"Good boy, I see you understand that your life was never in fact YOUR life. It is my life and I chose how you spend it. Now you shall spend it as my perfect sex slave."

Edge wroth looked shocked and tried to get up but his legs had failed him as they were now just useless pieces of meat hanging from the chair. The weakness spread through his body quickly like an ocean wave washing away at the beach.

As Edgeworth's eyes shut slowly as he approached slumber, he heard Manfred's cruel, sadistic laugh which filled Edgeworth with doom.

…

Edgeworth had awoken after a long, deep sleep and realised what had happened. He was strapped to the table with long, tight, leather binds going across his chest, arms, legs and head. Edgeworth tried moving his arm but nothing happened. He was about to scream but then he felt something dig into his gums as he opened his mouth. He felt the object with his tongue and found that there were many fish hooks attached to his gums which were place there to restrict mouth movement.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Now the fun can begin." Edgeworth eyes opened as he heard Manfred's voice followed by the flick of a switch. The iron bed that edge worth has strapped to had gone from a horizontal position to vertical. Edgeworth felt like he was being pinned against the wall.

Manfred smiled as he stared at Edgeworth's naked body. Edgeworth had a six pack, a nice pair of pecks and a penis which was quite generous for a 16 year old. Manfred started to drool.

The 61 year old prosecutor removed the fish hooks and shouted "SPEAK TO ME WORM! WHO DOES THIS FEEL?!"

Edgeworth started to cry tears of sorrow and finally answered with "Father, it hurts. Please stop."

Manfred clenched his fist, stopped smiling and punched the 16 year old hard enough in the stomach to make him vomit blood. "ANSWER MY QUESTION 1ST, SWINE!"

"It hurts so bad, I feel so humiliated…please"

Manfred's smile returned and he spoke "Good boy, now we can have fun.". Edgeworth heard another click and the binds realised him, however it did not help Edgeworth one bit as his limp body fell to the floor.

Before Edgeworth could get up Manfred grappled him, punched him stomach 1st into a wall and preceded to anal rape him. The master prosecutor liked to play rough and did not go gently with the young man.

Edgeworth had stopped crying and begging for help as his body had become limp and soulless as if he was trying to comprehend what was happening. With a single act of rape all of his pride had faded away.

"Accept your fate, Edgeworth. You are my toy and no longer human. During the day you can act like a man but we'll know the truth; the truth that you exist only for my pleasure. You live to serve me, remember?"

Edgeworth tried to deny this but in the end he subjected himself to the truth by saying a single word "Yes."

"Yes what?" Manfred shouted, still raping his son.

"Yes, master." As Edgeworth said this Manfred came in Edgeworth's buttocks and quickly removed his dick from his ass.

Manfred pointed to the table and spoke clearly and patronizingly "Now go to bed. When you wake up you'll act like a good boy as usual until next time I need your…services."

Edgeworth got on the table and Manfred applied a rubber gas mask which expelled a hypnotic gas, causing Edgeworth to go to sleep.

Once Edgeworth was out Manfred thought to him _Project: fuck Edgeworth was a success._


	3. Alba

Miles had just finished the test Manfred had set up for him. Despite the fact that Miles's mind was filled with thoughts of obeying his master, he was confident he had gotten a good mark.

He walked out the hall and saw Manfred and his sister standing outside the dining room. The seemed to be talking about something; however they quickly stopped once they saw Miles but before they did Edgeworth managed to make out his sister saying "But father I want to be your".

Manfred turned to Miles and smiled "Did you do well?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Very good boy, very, very good boy. I'll reward you tonight." Once Manfred had said this Edgeworth looked scared as Manfred never gave anyone a reward, not even his own daughter. This could only mean one thing: the room.

Franziska looked frustrated and turned to her father "What is his reward, Daddy?"

"FRANZISKA!" Manfred shouted and slapped his daughter hard to shut her up. This is why you never question Manfred Von Karma.

The little girl's face went bright red and she ran away to her bedroom, crying all the way; this turned Manfred on.

"Edgeworth, I have a guest to help me. You've met Mr Alba, right?" Manfred said trying to divert the attention away from his massive boner pressing against his trousers.

"Yes sir." Miles replied.

"Ah, good! He wants to…play with you. Let's all play together! Come with me to the play room!" Manfred laughed and grasped Edgeworth's hand tightly.

The two men ran to the "play room" where Alba was waiting. Alba is a 71 year old man and ambassador of Allebahst. He looked like a frail old man when actually he is a hot stud like Manfred who just wants a toy to play with.

"Ah Manfred, is this boy or should I say Toy?" Alba said slowly licking his lips.

"Yes Alba, this is the good boy I promised you! He's faster than a greyhound, tougher than German leather and harder than German steel. He'll take any of your sick fetishes. Now let's start playing!" Manfred replied.

The three men entered the room together. Alba chose to use Miles because he didn't want to hire a hooker to submit to his fetishes because he didn't want to hurt his chances for re-election and Shih-na had too much class to do such perverted things.

"Now, let's play." Alba laughed and got naked, Manfred and Edgeworth did the same but Miles wasn't laughing.

Once they were naked Alba commanded Edgeworth to bend over at a 90 degree angle so he was at a position where he could be penetrated and suck cock.

Alba got in front of Edgy and Manfred behind.

"Now suck!" Alba said in excitement. It had been a while since he had fun with such…young meat.

Edgeworth started to suck hard for his new master while Manfred started to penetrate Edgeworth from behind.

"Ah ! AH! AH, THAT'S GOOD! GOOD BOY! VERY GOOD BOY!" Alba screamed in pleasure.

"What did I say Alba?" Manfred said starting to speed up "Is he not a good boy? Miles I have a complaint though, start to move back and forth on my dick as I rape you."

Miles did as he was told and started to move his ass back and forth on Manfred's pulsing cock.

"Why yes Manfred! He is such a good boy!" Alba answered.

The two men were having so much fun that they didn't notice Franziska looking in on them from an air vent on the ceiling. _Why won't Daddy play with me like this?! Lucky Edgeworth! _She thought as she watched the whole event. Her pussy went wet with delight upon the sight! Her frustration just made her hornier!

After 10 minutes Miles slowed down and stopped. Big mistake.

"YOU FOOL! DID WE SAY STOP!?" Alba shouted and ran towards a cupboard to grab a whip which would soon belong to Franziska. Manfred also ran to a cupboard and pulled out a tazer!

Alba took the 1st strike. A stream of blood ran down Mile's back as he bombarded him with the whip. Franziska started to get hornier and even moaned quietly. She like seeing buff men get hurt.

After Alba had finished Manfred took the tazer and rammed it up Edgeworth's ass. He started to shock Miles until he passed out. He would have continued if he hadn't felt a warm liquid drop on his head. It was coming from the vent.

Alba got a ladder and opened it. Inside it was Franziska butt naked. Alba smiled but before he could do anything Manfred pulled him away.

"FRANZISKA YOU WHORE! WHY DID YOU RUIN OUR FUN!?" Manfred shouted and slapped Franziska hard on the face, leaving a red hand print.

"Father…keep going. I want Mile's job. I'd love to serve you and Alba." The horny girl replied.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND I'LL PUNICH YOU LATER!"

"Ohhhh, punishment!" Franziska winked before going back to her room via air vent.

The two men had grown board and left the room, leaving Edgeworth alone in the room.


End file.
